When An Angel Meets The Devil
by misslovblebubble
Summary: Serena is an angel with big dreams, she falls for a man, Darien Shields, who seems human enough, but now she on a misson to make him hers or will he make her his, who is Darien, or what is he? i suck at summ. rated m for future chaps, DS pairing.
1. Chapter 1

hey there everybody, anyway some things about the story, you'll need to know, it takes place in san fransico, curent date, and also as you read you'll realize serena's an angel, sorry for the spoiler, its not that big a deal, i don't go into describing how god looks in this sorry cause he does come up and to me he look different than what you all might think, and i don't describe heaven cause to me, heaven is me and orlando bloom, so i don't know what heaven is to you so i'll leave it to your active imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: An Angel**

Serena was a dreamer. She dreamed to be part of the things she saw. And from where she was, Serena saw many things. But one thing in particular caught her eye. A human man. See Serena was an angel. Beautiful with her knee length hair that was soaked in gold and silver, crystal blue eyes that held the laugher of an innocent child, rose bud lips and milky soft skin. While all other angels did God's work, Serena spent her time watching this man, the man who stole her heart. She looked after him. Sometimes even dared to leave heaven and follow him around.

One day, as Serena was laying about in her white sun dress, she overheard some gossip. She pretended not to listen. Two angels, one by the name of Prisma, who had dark green hair in a cone shaped hair style and green eyes. She was accompanied by one of her sisters, Avery, who's brown hair was as usual in a bun with a gold bow. The sisters were known for their opessition with looks and good gossip.

"Did you hear about Molly?" Prisma questioned.

Serena remembered Molly. She had meant her once before. She was a brunette with green eyes. She and Serena had become good friends. She like Serena had dreams, dreams of being part of the human world. Angels could go down to earth but could not be seen and truly interact with them. Together they had shared their hopes and dreams. They had laughed and joked together. Molly was Serena's first true friend.

"No, but I heard that she spoke to God." Replied Avery, hands clasped against her face as if she didn't believe her own words.

"She asked to be human." Serena gasped in shocked. The two older angels turned to see the nosey angel behind them.

"Beat it kid, NOW!!" Serena flew away out of sight. She waited till they turned around and moved elsewhere with their conversation. As they resumed, Serena followed silently making sure she stayed hidden. She listened as the two continued their conversation.

"So? What happened?" Avery asked, in shock and disbelief.

"He gave her what she wanted." Prisma answered. With an all knowing smile of victory of some short.

"No! Just like that?!" Avery asked, again in disbelief.

"Yes and now she's living in San Francisco with a man she fall in love with, Maxwell something. You should see the guy." Prisma cheerfully gossiped.

"Is he ugly? Humans are such odd looking things." She said as if matter of factly.

"No, he's gorgeous. Long red hair, well built, very good looking." Prisma balled.

"Oh my, I can't believe she gave up this life for a mere man. What a ridiculous girl." Avery commented

"Well I guess that what you get for daydreaming all day and staring down there for so long." Prisma countered with her nose in the air.

"Oh that reminds me. Did I tell you about Cameil's new charge. He is the most gorgeous human I have ever seen…"

Serena left the two women to their rumblings. Serena considered Molly as a friend. She couldn't believe Molly had not told her about asking God to be human. Serena knew that like her, molly ached to be part of the human world. But she knew nothing about her wanting to be human. To be human. Was it truly possible?

Serena had to know. She had to see it with her own eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day, Serena went looking for someone who she knew could take her to Molly. And she found him at his favorite spot. Serena watched outside the window of what she knew to be a high school, where human children went to get an education. There in a classroom full of them, Melvin floated above a student, invisible to the human eyes and ears, but not invisible to Serena's eyes. She watched as Melvin belittled one of the humans as he worked.

"You idiot. Didn't you read the book. To Kill Mocking Bird is NOT about killing a bird that's mocking you. And the main character is not a bird. It's a little girl named Stout." Serena sat atop a tree that looked into the classroom. She watched as Melvin began to pull at his hair and spin in frustration. Serena laughed. Almost falling from the tree.

When she regained herself and whapped the tears that had sprung from too much laughing, she opened her eyes, only to face Melvin.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"Melvin asked, brown hair in its usual disarray and large goofy glasses.

"Looking for you clearly." Serena said, finally catching her breath.

"So you're finally ready to move our relationship to higher levels." Serena sat and watched as Melvin puckered up and inched his way up to Serena.

She held her hand up and watched well felt as Melvin kissed her hand. She pulled it away and wipped it on her dress.

"Melvin , nows not the time. I need you confirm something for me." Serena asked.

"Ah Serena. You need to stop listening to gossip about humans that you hear. But I'm happy you've come to me for confirmation. I am after all the expert on these creatures." Melvin clapped in trumpet. Serena merely rolled her eyes.

"Not now Melvin. I need to know about Molly. I heard that's she ..human . Is it true?" she leaned in toward him, eager written in her face.

"That is classified information Serena." Serena almost fall over in irritation.

"Sorry Serena but I can't tell yo.." Melvin tried to speak but couldn't while Serena held his neck in a death grip.

"Take me to Molly now Melvin. I have to know." The desperation was clear in her voice.

"I have to know." She said, forgetting that she was suffocating him.

"I have to see it with my own eyes. Please Melvin, for me." Serena let him go, and gave him a cute pout and clasped her hands in a pleading gesture.

Melvin sighed in defeat. "Fine Serena but not a word to anyone, I could get in big trouble with the boss man."

Serena lunged at Melvin and gave him a big fat hug. "You won't regret this I promise!"

"Ser..ena..yo..your..killing..meee!"

"Oops!" Serena quickly let go and blushed. "Sorry Mal!"

"That's ok.. heyy!!" serena grapped his arm and pulled him from the school.

"Let's go see her NOW!!" she grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter, it's a little short so i promise the others will be longer. Next Chapter Serens might just get her wish and we just might meet this raven haired and blue eyed huck serena's been drooling over. see ya!!! and i DO like reviews, lots of them will do. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys, I wanna thank you guys, well you three who reviewed my story. Yeahhhh. And because of that, I decided to write up the second chapter and put it up so thanks guys, this is for you. like I've said before, God is in here, well in this chapter, a little once in a while, anyway, I haven't gone into detail because like I said, how God looks is up to you guys. So enjoy. And thanks again to my first three reviewers. This is for you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting your wish but with a little twist 

As promised, Melvin led Serena to where Molly was but insisted that Serena go the rest of the way herself. Melvin was a bit heartbroken, he had had a crush on Molly for a long time. So when Molly left to be with someone else, Melvin had been crushed but unfortunately moved on to Serena.

Serena landed on the back of a house. The house with moderately big and inviting with its red roofing and bage walls. Serena walked up the back porch and looked into a a wide window, flower pots lingering underneath it, getting the house a homey feel. There in a room lit by a fire place was Molly with a man that Serena instantly knew was this Maxwell fellow. They were cuddled on a couch. His arms were wrapped around her and she was smiling.

They were laughing and talking. He could see her, they touched and he felt it, they were happy, Molly was happy. Serena could see it on her face. And he loved her. She could tell from the way he held her, the way he looked at her, and the way he touched her.

Serena didn't know much about humans or their feelings. But she knew somethings. She knew that what she saw in that window was love. And she wanted that too. And now she knew another human emotion, sadness. And this sadness led to longing.

Serena left Molly and her lover. She was now more than convinced that this was what she wanted. And what she wanted now more than ever was to be human. She wanted what Molly had found. She wanted love.

So she made a promise. That they would meet again but Serena would be a whole new type of person. She was sure that God would give her what she wanted. At least she hoped.

* * *

It took Serena a week to come up with the courage to face God and ask him her request. She walked up to him and stood and faced him. She didn't have to speak or even form a thought. He was God and he already knew what it was she wanted. Maybe he knew all along, maybe before Serena knew herself. 

Serena blushed as she watched him ponder and think.

She held her breath as he motioned her forward and waited for his judgment.

"Serena, you have always been a dreamer, like your friend Molly. And I know that you're seen her. I am not angry at you and especially not for wanting to be human. I feel that you are not ready for the human world." Serena wanted to protest but didn't even though her dreams had just been crushed.

"Do not be so quick to get upset. Though I believe you are not ready, I will do for you what I have not done for others." Serena was still upset, and on the verge of tears. She wanted to be human and nothing else.

"We do not always get what we want. You, my dear, is an interesting case. This man that you have fallen for has more to him than you know. His serest is something that may be even too much for you. But I have high hopes for you Serena. Maybe you are exactly what he needs. I will do something for you, you may not see it as helpful but in the end you will see why. Now, you will be sent down to earth just as you are, an angel, wings and all, but unlike all others, and unlike Molly, humans will see and feel you, you will be no longer invisible. You will feel human emotions like pain and love, hunger, fear, and sadness. If you can make this…man that you have fallen for love you, then and only then will the two of you be together and you human."

This was a test, Serena was not good at tests and she feared she'd fail.

"But, and listen wisely, if you cannot make him love you with in the year, you will not become human or return here as you are but you will forever roam as a ghost, un seen and unheard. Not even angels will see you and not humans. Now, be wise, your choice is clear, stay as you are, or decide your own fate. Pick."

Serena stood shocked, unsure of what to do or think. And she had to pick. She feared the down side. Roaming about, unable to be seen or heard by anyone, or anything. She'd be more alone than she was now. But she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with this man, and she felt that she could make him love her. She knew what she wanted and what choice she'd pick.

"Are you sure Serena, there is no going back. Once its done, you cannot change your mind."

"I'm sure." She whispered, not even sure if she heard herself.

"Good. Now, Like your friend, you must ascend from grace. And to be kind, I'll make your landing in a convenient place."

Serena felt fear instantly. She knew what ascending was. When an angel became human, you had to fall from grace, which meant falling from heaven and landing on earth, nothing to cushion the fall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She answered meekly.

"Good. I'll send someone with you to make it easier on you." (AN: I got that whole falling from grace thin g from that movie with Nicholas cage and that girl from this movie cause I needed some way for her to stop being an angel or whatever so there you go.)

* * *

By someone, he meant Melvin. Which was not what she needed at the moment. Not as she stood on a cliff made from clouds. The wind blew at her hair and rustled her clothes. She didn't look down because she already knew just how high they were and how big of a fall she was in for. 

"Serena I can't believe that you would do such a thing as this. Not you! ohhhhh! Serena!! I knew I shouldn't…." Serena wasn't even listening to him. She knew what she had to do. She turned around, her back to the cliff, legs together and straight, her arms out at her sides. Her wings swayed behind her.

"Maybe if you ask nicely God will…" Serena braced herself, blocking out all other sounds around her.

It was now or never, she wanted love, and this was one of the big steps she had to take towards getting it. This was for love.

That was all it took to make Serena let go. She just let herself fall. She felt the cold winter wind against her back, like hot daggers. She heard Melvin yelling at her in the distance. It made her chuckle despite her current situation. Maybe he'd come visit her one day. She should have said bye to him. If she failed, he'd never see her again.

------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was dizzy and cold as she fall. She could not hear the noise of the city. She felt pain, lots of it. Her heart ached. And a thousand different emotions were going through her.

It felt like centuries before she felt cold hard material, little did she know at the time that she was crashing through a house. She felt like she was dying. The pain was unbelievable. Though before she had left, God had promised her no physical harm would come to her such as broken bones or anything major but she would feel pain like she's never felt before. And now she knew that first hand.

She heard the crashing sounds all around her. She felt her body coming into contact with all sorts of things until she landed on her stomach onto a glass table, breaking it.

Her once white silk dress ripped all over and was now covered in debris and stained with blood. Her wings had shreds of glass and dirt in them, her hair once a ray of sunlight now was also stained with blood and was tangled. But the pain was the worst. She tried to stand but couldn't. Finally she collapsed, unable to get up.

The last thing she saw was a dark figure, with these beautiful blue eyes staring at her in shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, two chapters in one day, how's that for a real quick update. It's not as long as I would have liked, so I'll try to make the next longer, I promise. But please review. I LOVE reviews good or bad and thanks again to my reviewers, you guys are great!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for reviewing. As for the questions, when I say that she won't feel pain, I mean that she will feel pain, example: falling through the roof and onto the glass table, she feels the pain, she's just not physically hurt by it meaning no broken bones or internal bleeding. And yes she does bleed. As an angel, Serena has never felt pain or bleed. The only thing she's really felt is cheerful and happy, until she sees a certain someone and realizes that there's more to her life then being cheerful, she wants to experience love too, among other things.

As for her wings, I don't want to spoil the story but here, the guy Serena is in love with isn't really as he seems. See if she comes to him as a human, she's not really changing his heart and you'll see why, so God gave her her wings because it's a greater test for both of them, he wants to see if he'll fall for Serena as she is, an angel. So yes she'll be walking around with wings, but this is San Francisco, I'm sure there's plenty of people who dress a little weird. And as the story goes, you'll see how easily people can be fooled.

But keep the questions going and thanks again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Meeting your special someone

Oh the pain, it hurt-wait? What pain? Serena sat up. There was no pain, it was all gone except for some aches in varies points of her body but all bearable. Then she realized where she was. She was on a large king sized bed, covered in black and red silk sheets. The furniture was a deep dark wood that almost looked black. The walls were painted a deep dark red and across from the bed lay a huge white marveled fire place that stood a foot higher than her own 5'6 frame.

As she became aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was now cleaned up. Her silver gold hair covered the bed in clean pools, no more was she covered in dust and debris. And her clothes were gone, leaving her bare. She pulled the sheets around her to cover up.

She had to find a way out of here soon. The sooner she found him, the happier they both could be.

She climbed out of the bed, wrapped in the sheets. As she made her way to the door, she paused in front of large glass doors that led out to a balcony. Through the doors she saw miles and miles of green. And she wondered where she was and if she'd ever find her love.

----------------------------------------------------

As Serena walked through halls upon halls, she felt like she'd forgotten something. What had she seen before she fall unconscious. She roamed the halls looking for a way out.

She finally came upon large marble stairs, and she slowly descended down. The house felt cold and empty. And she felt out of place. But that feeling was washed away when Serena saw two huge oak doors that she knew had to be the front door, leading to outside.

She quickly headed for the door. Her small hands grasped the large handles but they just wouldn't open. She began to panic. She had to get out. Frantically she pushed her shoulder against the doors, hoping to move them. They didn't.

Then she noticed a chill, not coming from the door, but coming from above. There, above the door was a large window, an open window. Hope sprung into Serena's heart and without thinking, she moved her wings and floated up to the window, preparing to fly out until suddenly they shut close.

Serena, frantic again, pounded on the window in hopes to get it to open.

"My my, our little bird is trying to escape its cage." Came a dark and teasing voice. Serena spun around and looked down. Blue eyes stared into pale grey orbs, covered by long silver hair. There, stood a man of 6'3, he fashioned himself in a white suit. Serena had never meant the man but evil pulsed from him, causing her to back away and against the window.

"Come here birdie birdie." He stepped closer to her, whistling and with his hand, he beckoned her closer. Serena did not dare move from her position. Never had she felt such negative energy from a human man.

He chuckled, reveling pearly white teeth. "Come her-"

"Diamond leave now." A voice came from a shadow within the room. Serena's heart stopped. That voice. She knew that voice. It belonged to one man and only one. That voice. It had warmed her heart and filled her dreams every night. It was his voice, tears filled Serena's eyes at the thought of him here, so near.

Serena waited, waited for the owner of the voice to come out. It had to be him. She watched the light haired man open the large oak doors with ease and leave, not before giving her one final look, his eyes promising to return.

"Now what is an angel doing at my home of all places?" came the voice again. Serena turned around to see a large figure come out from the shadows.

There standing with hands in his pant pockets stood a man of 6'5, well built and tanned features. He wore black dress pants and a black button up silk shirt that tucked into his pants, the first four buttons undone, reveling a muscled chest. He had chiseled features, including a strong square jaw. Deep black bangs fall into his eyes, his beautiful deep ocean blue eyes. He was as gorgeous as the first day Serena laid her eyes on him.

Forgetting about her less than deceit apparel, Serena flew down arms out and ran into his arms, hugging him. She was so happy. She was exactly where she wanted to be. But something was wrong. Serena, still holding on to him, looked up, opposite shades of blue meeting each other. What she saw in his eyes was humor and it confused her.

Suddenly she remembered that she was an angel. Wings and all, yet he stood there, no puzzlement or fear or confusion lingered in his eyes. And it stuck her as odd. Was this all God's doing? Was this the help he told her that he'd give her? His face seemed to change at that moment.

Serena reluctantly pulled from him in uncertainty.

"God? So this is his doing?" he asked her, his hands grasped her arms and pulled her toward him. Her feet lifted from the ground, but it was not her doing, it was his. She wondered in amazement at how a human man could be so strong.

He pulled her up until their noses were almost touching.

"hmmm, image my surprise when I step into my home just getting in, only to find a little angel in my living room." His eyes flashed with humor as if the recollection was a funny one.

"and none the less the angel who's been following me around for the past couple mouths." His grip tighten and she became fearful of him, he was not at all how she imaged, he was not the man she had fallen for.

"Please let me go." she begged. She was confused and he was hurting her.

Suddenly his hands left her arms and circled around her waist and he smiled at her.

"Fallen for? What exactly are you here for my little angel?'' he grinned, showing off crisp white teeth and fangs. Serena stared in horror.

Franticly, she tried to wiggle free but couldn't. He held her in a death grip. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she accused.

He frowned at the aquasion. "And here my mother always told me I was her little angel." He chuckled at the irony of his comment.

"What are you?" she asked in fear.

"Me?" he asked smiling.

"I guess you could call me your story book bad guy, Mr. Big Bad Wolf, the villain." He told her, emphasizing the word bad each time.

Serena stared at him, not understanding what he so clearly had said. He sighed and explained it to her in the most clearest way he could.

He grinned at her, causing her to tremble. "Sweet heart, I'm the god damned devil."

Serena stood in his arms shocked, "th..the devil?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes." He answered her. Suddenly he flipped her up and held her bridal style.

"And you my dear,… are mine."

-----------------------------------------------

that's it guys thanks for reviewing and please keep on reviewing. i've decided to stop promising longer chapter seeing as it just isn't working. but thnaks and hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg, you guys are awesome for reviewing, I just posted that chapter less than 24 hrs ago and I got twice as many reviews than before. I don't know if that's minor or great but to me its wonderful, you guys rock, here's the next chapter guys, hope it doesn't disappoint .

--

Chapter 4: Flirting with the Enemy

Serena used all her might to get away from him, wiggling and kicking. She struggled but couldn't break free. But he only held her tighter as she struggled till he was hurting her.

"Don't fight me, I wouldn't want to break your little wings." He told her, smirking and once again reveling fangs. It only made Serena more fearful and struggle more.

He took her up the stairs and Serena soon realized that he was taking her back to the room she had awaken in. she began to fidget.

How had she gotten herself caught up in something so tremble? Better yet, how could God knowingly send her into the arms of the devil? Serena grew tired and weak. She felt something in her stomach that had never occurred. She closed her eyes to help fight the pain in her stomach. Instead she was meant by a kiss.

Serena's eyes exploded open, never had she been kissed before. Black bangs mixed into her own blond ones, impairing her view of what was happening. All she felt was his cool lips pressing against hers. Her hands clasped his shirt as his tongue slipped into her mouth, doing things that made her body grow hot and her mind whirl. The feelings were strange to her, she had never felt them before and didn't want to. The feelings felt good but she did not want to feel them with him, not with a man , no a monster who she knew to be pure evil.

As the kiss ended, he placed her on the bed.

He gave a short smile, "That kiss is only one of many to come. I promise you that next time it won't be on the lips and not so soft." He walked over to a large desk and pulled out a glass cup and pulled out an elegantly designed black bottle and as he poured it, Serena saw that the liquid was thick and dark. She feared that it was blood and sunk into the bed. Realizing that she was without clothing and the sheets were lost, she grabbed a pillow from the bed and held onto it, covering herself from view.

Once done, he turned toward her, leaning against the table, legs crossed. In one hand he held the cup, swirling the dark liquid around. In the other hand, he held what she realized was an apple, a shinny blood red apple. She stared at it. And he smiled at her.

"That pain in your stomach is hunger." She watched as he twirled the apple in his hand.

"What a cruel God you worship." He stated. "to give you such an unpleasant fate." Despite her current dilemma, she felt the need to defend God and herself.

"He's not cruel. I chose my own fate." She quickly replied. Fear crept along her spine as she watched him stare at her, as if he was sizing her up.

"So we've found our voice have we now?" he set down the cup and stalked towards her, apple still in hand. As he sat down on the bed, she moved away from him only to have him pull her back.

"Want to tell me your name?" she watched him present her with the apple as if it was a reward if she were to answer his question.

But she knew better than to tell the devil her name, just her saying her name could easily land her a contract with him as the owner of her soul-

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him laugh, oddly enough despite her fear of him, his laugh warmed her.

It brought back a memory of a while ago. She had been following him. She remembered his laughter and voice ringing through the store where he stood talking to a man. How smooth and gentle and warm it had been. But now it scared her, she thought that the devil couldn't laugh, and if he did, it meant something bad.

"What do they teach you up in those pearly white gates about me?" he chuckled again. "That I'll take your soul?"

His hand took her chin into it and pulled her close to him so that their faces were an inch away. "That is the last thing you should worry about me stealing from you." she blushed as his eyes took in each inch of her body, at least the parts that were not hidden.

"Now back to my question. What is your name?" he breathed.

When she did not answer, he decided to take it slow with her. She was not like other angels that had fallen into his lair. None had made it out alive, but maybe she might get lucky. It dawned on him that she wasn't like other angels. He could see her, not that he hadn't been able before when she followed him around. Hell he was the devil, nothing went past him. She was different, she was visible not only to his eyes but to humans too as he observed that bastard Diamond talking to her.

"How about this, instead of calling me Satan or the devil, call me Darien. And instead of telling me your name, I'll call you…bunny. " he smiled. "Bunny, it suits you, and when you're ready to tell me your name, we'll change it."

Serena stared at him, not sure whether to correct him. She sure didn't want him to know her name.

She came out of her rumblings when she saw his hand fingering the pillow that she was holding for dear life and was the only coverage she had. She pulled away from him only to have him pull her against him.

"Now bunny, what should we do occupy our time together huh?" he grinned down at her.

"Oh God." she softly mumbled as his face came closer and closer and he pulled her under him.

"No God, just me."

_To be continued…._

--

Sorry guys but im not sure how to write in the next part to im gonna leave it for the next chapter. But here's a sneak preview.

_"__how__ about we pass the time with some fun like…" he fingered the pillow that was separating them and was the only barrier between them as he was now fully on top of her. __Ready to corrupt her in __everyway__ possible._

_"Lets' see what an__g__els are really made up of."_

_Please review good or bad sorry this chapter was short_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys wow, thanks for the reviews, they're awesome. Here's the next chapter, there's not a lot in here but chapter six will be really good so keep reading. Bye.

I don't sailor moon, or Darien, sigh, weeping softly. I wish i did.

--

Chapter 5: Sex ED and a villain comes into the story

"How about we pass the time with some fun like…" he fingered the pillow that was separating them and was the only barrier between them as he was now fully on top of her. Ready to corrupt her in everyway possible.

"Lets' see what angels are really made up of." He tired to kiss her, only to have his lips meet her hand.

A man of his importance had many obligations to fill, so it had been a long and he meant long time since he had a good decent fuck. And this little angel looked especially good, good enough to eat. He grinned down at her.

"Stop struggling, sex can be very pleasant, all you need is the right person." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"wwhat is sex?" she stammered not sure if it was a means of torture.

Darien stared at her in shock and in disbelief, what's sex? What is sex? How naïve was she? But than he paused and thought, a virgin? That brought a smile to his lips, a virgin. What better way to perk up his mood. There was nothing more he could think that would have made him feel better. Besides heaven catching on fire.

He should just take her right where she was, but he decided otherwise. He'd explain it to her, teach her, and it gave him something to do. It was time he took a vacation from his duty as the devil, take a little break. Plus he had plenty of demons running around and causing amuck. And the last time he took a vacation had been 700 years ago.

He got up from her and relief flooded Serena. She watched him walk over to a huge dresser and pull some clothes out and walk over and hand them to her. She hesitantly sat there not sure if she should take them from him.

He frowned at her. She was still acting like a frighten kitten. Yes, he was the devil, ooo very scary but he thought he was being a very good gentleman. "You know I could have you walk about naked, and trust me when I say it's tempting."

Despite his hatred toward God and all his goody goody angels, he did not necessarily loathe her, but than again it might be his dick doing the thinking.

He had to admit, she was a beautiful angel, the most striking he'd seen. Her skin and lips felt like silk. She had gorgeous blue eyes and silky soft silver blond hair. She truly looked the part of an angel.

Serena took the clothes. When he stood looking at her, she realized that he was not about to turn so she could dress. She was not going to change in front of him.

They stared at each other, the look in his eyes made her blush. He stared at her with so much…passion or want, maybe desire.

"Cccan you turn around?" she asked in a low whisper, not sure if he would.

"It's nothing I didn't already see, or touch already." He grinned as horror crossed her face. (who else changed her from her blood covered torn dress?)

"But don't worry, I saved the fun stuff for later." He reassured her.

--

Diamond reclined in his chair. Grey blue eyes stared out a large open window to the city. Soon he'd have want he wanted. Soon, that bastard Darien would be done with and he would take over. He could be a proper leader than Darien could ever be.

Now he seemed to be busying himself with that angel than his duty as a the devil.

That angel. Diamond had found something new that he wanted. She was beautiful. He had never seen an angel himself, he knew they were gorgeous but he didn't know just how beautiful they could be.

The moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew he wanted her. Her eyes were breathtaking. Her body was so smoothly and delicately crafted. He would take her away from that bastard, along with everything else, starting with her.

Suddenly an arm circled around him and red hair fall into his line of vision.

"What is it Beryl." he lazily asked.

"What, not happy to see me? I am after all the key to your future success." He grunted at her response.

The only reason he put up with her shit was because he was human and could not get near Darien. Beryl, a demon, could and had promised to make him King, the Devil, as long as he help her take Darien down. And her reward in the end would be Darien.

"Don't forget that you need me just as I need you." he warned her not bothering to turn around.

"Now leave me alone." He felt her angrily sigh and vanish.

The only thoughts that travelled through his mind were about a golden haired blue eyed angel that would soon be his.

--

OKEY GUYS DILAMMA

I know where I want the story to go but how do you kill the devil? Because that's what Diamond plans to do, Beryl doesn't know, but HOW DO YOU KILL THE DEVIL? And don't saw holy water, he's not a vampire. But I wish he was. I have a few ideas but I need a little help so please review guys and let me know your ideas.


End file.
